Deuxième étoile à droite
by AvrilSparrow
Summary: Jack a tout juste 7 ans lorsqu'il embarque pour une aventure qui défie ses rêves les plus fous. Avec son ami Peter, il part à la découverte du pays imaginaire. Mais Crochet rôde et il a soif de vengeance et Jack étant Jack les choses pourraient mal tourner.
1. Et tout droit jusqu'au matin

Jack n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux, l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui avait marqué sa vie à jamais et le simple fait de le revoir ranimait de nombreux souvenirs en lui...

* * *

><p>Il avait sept ans et la tête remplie de rêves de liberté. Libre, on peut dire qu'il l'était, ou plutôt aurait dû l'être en étant le fils du gardien du code des pirates, Edward Teague. Mais celui-ci se montrait très dur envers lui et ne le laissait jamais faire ce dont il avait envie. Quel droit avait-il de faire ça ? Jack n'était même pas sûr que ce soit son vrai père de toute façon, alors pourquoi devait-il lui obéir ?<p>

C'est en ruminant toutes ces pensées que Jack tentait désespérément de trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là. Il vivait alors encore avec son "père" à la Baie des Naufragés, dans la ville des Naufragés.

Cette ville était très difficile d'accès, seuls les pirates qui savaient comment elle était faite pouvaient y accéder sans risquer de s'empaler sur un des rochers qui formaient le chemin qui menait à la ville, c'est ce qui assurait sa sécurité. La ville en elle-même était constituée d'épaves de navires empilées, d'où son nom.

Le gardien du code s'était bien sur vu attribuer une frégate échouée au sommet de la ville pour lui seul et son fils. Jack avait donc sa propre cabine qui lui tenait lieu de chambre lorsqu'il n'était pas en expédition en mer avec son père à bord du Misty Lady où il officiait comme garçon de cabine.

Cette nuit-là donc, le jeune Jack peinait à trouver le sommeil. Il se leva alors en soupirant de sa couchette et alla ouvrir le hublot de sa "chambre" pour contempler le ciel. C'était une belle nuit d'été et le ciel était rempli d'étoiles, mais ce qui émerveillait Jack c'était ces deux étoiles si brillantes à droite dans le ciel.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit venant de la coque de la frégate. Jack se pencha pour en voir la cause et il vit un jeune garçon d'environ treize ans accompagné d'une sorte de lumière qui virevoltait autour de lui. Le garçon semblait essayer d'attraper quelque chose à la surface de la coque. Lorsqu'il y parvint, Jack l'entendit soupirer un "Enfin" avant de s'envoler. De voler ? Jack n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Lorsqu'il arriva au hublot de Jack, le garçon volant le regarda étrangement. Puis, il entra dans sa cabine et commença à farfouiller un peu partout.

_"Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"_ Protesta Jack. Le garçon ne daigna même pas le regarder. Jack se dirigea donc vers sa couchette et prit le petit poignard que lui avait donné Teague car sur une île pleine de pirates "on n'est jamais sûr de rien" lui avait-il dit. _"J'hésiterai pas à m'en servir si tu me répond pas, l'ami"_ tenta à nouveau Jack.

Le garçon se tourna alors vers lui et à la lumière de sa lanterne, Jack remarqua pour la première fois la couleur de ses cheveux. Ils étaient d'un roux éclatant, presque rouge. Le fait que ses vêtements soient entièrement verts faisait ressortir encore plus la couleur de ses cheveux. Il portait aussi un petit chapeau pointu armé d'une plume rouge. Jack se dit que c'était le garçon le plus étrange qu'il ait jamais vu et pourtant il en avait vu des loufoques défiler à la Baie des Naufragés !

_"Ha ! Tu es un petit dur toi ! J'aime ça. On pourrait s'entrainer à se battre tous les deux si tu veux ! Mais là je cherche quelque chose, tu sais où je pourrais trouver du fil et une aiguille ?"_ Jack se dirigea vers une commode à côté de sa couchette et en sorti un petit coffret. _"Tiens"_ lui dit-il. _"Merci ! Euh.. Tu sais coudre ?"_ Jack leva les yeux au ciel, il savait coudre grâce à son expérience de garçon de cabine mais ce garçon le déconcertait.

_"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je couse ?" "Mon ombre"_ Jack le dévisagea bouche bée, _"Ton ombre ?"_ Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Comment pouvait-on se séparer de son ombre ? _"Oui elle est là, tiens !"_ Sans poser plus de questions Jack se mit à la tâche.

Quand se fut finit le garçon se leva et essaya son ombre. _"Ça m'a l'air d'aller. Au fait moi c'est Peter"_ dit-il. _"Jack. C'est ça que tu venais chercher ici ?"_ Répondit-il en montrant l'ombre. _"Oui elle a tendance à s'échapper pour aller se promener. Mais maintenant il est temps de rentrer chez moi" "Tu habites où ?"_ Voulu savoir Jack. _"Au Pays Imaginaire. C'est un endroit génial où le temps s'arrete et où il n'y a pas de parents. On y est libre ! Tu pourrais venir avec moi si tu veux"_ répondit Peter.

Jack fut immédiatement tenté, aller dans ce Pays Imaginaire lui permettrait à la fois de se débarrasser de Teague et de vivre à jamais. _"D'accord pour moi"_ dit-il donc._ "Mais le seul moyen d'y aller c'est en volant !"_ L'averti Peter. _"En volant ? Mais comment ?"_ Peter réfléchit : _"Hé bien, tu n'as qu'à y penser très fort et te lancer !"_

Jack tenta le coup et se ramassa lamentablement par terre. _"Peut-être que tu n'y penses pas assez fort"_ ria Peter.

La lumière qui suivait Peter se mit à tinter de plus en plus fort et maintenant que Jack la voyait de près il pouvait distinguer une forme humaine miniature avec des ailes : une fée ! Et elle tentait visiblement de communiquer. _"Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?"_ s'enquit Jack. _"Elle dit que pour voler tu vas avoir besoin de poussière de fée et que parce qu'elle t'apprécie elle va-t'en prêter un peu"_

Sur ce la fée s'élança vers Jack et l'aspergea le plus possible de poussière de fée._ "Essaie maintenant. Pense à des choses heureuses et… Envole-toi !"_ Dit Peter.

Des pensées heureuses ? Jack réfléchit. Avec Teague pour lui pourrir la vie il n'avait jamais vécu beaucoup de moments de bonheur à part peut-être... Oui ça ferait surement l'affaire ! Le moment où Jack avait été le plus heureux c'était quand un des membres de l'équipage de son père lui avait laissé tenir la barre du Misty Lady. Il s'était alors senti si libre qu'il avait cru qu'il allait s'envoler.

S'envoler ? Jack se rendit compte que ses pieds ne touchaient plus sol. Il commença à paniquer et manqua de s'écraser avant de se reprendre et de se stabiliser dans les airs. _"Haha allez viens maintenant, nous partoons !"_ Ria Peter. Jack le suivit à travers le hublot. _"Mais où allons-nous ?"_ S'enquit-il. _"Deuxième étoile à droite et tout droit jusqu'au matin"_ répondit Peter avec un sourire.

* * *

><p>Coucou ! Merci de m'avoir lue ! C'est ma toute première fic' alors s'il vous plaît donnez-moi des conseils pour m'améliorer !<p>

A/N : Je n'ai pas introduit les garçons perdu parce que j'ai pensé que Jack pouvait être le premier à aller au Pays Imaginaire avec Peter.


	2. Le Rocher du Crâne

Jack s'arrêta net pour pouvoir le dévisager plus longuement. Pas de doute possible, c'était bien lui, et il n'avait pas pris une ride ! Il s'avança alors à sa rencontre...

Jack était épuisé. Ils avaient volé toute la nuit et ils étaient enfin arrivés à destination : le Pays Imaginaire.

* * *

><p>Jack n'en croyait pas ses yeux, c'était une petite île magnifique entouré d'une mer d'un bleu ciel. Il allait définitivement se plaire ici, mais après un bon somme car il était encore jeune et facilement épuisable.<p>

Peter le conduisit à un arbre tout desséché avec un trou assez grand pour qu'un enfant puisse se faufiler à l'intérieur.

"Bienvenue à l'arbre du Pendu" lui dit Peter "C'est là que je vis. Enfin toi aussi maintenant" Ajouta t-il avec un clin d'oeil. "Allez suis moi !" Sur ce, Peter se jeta par l'ouverture du tronc.

Jack le suivit, et glissa alors le long d'un toboggan pour atterrir sur un matelas. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était complètement en désordre et composée d'objets de toutes sortes.

"Alors qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?" Demanda Peter.

"Eh bien... Je dois dire que j'aime assez" répondit Jack en fouillant un peu partout. Puis il vit la fée passer devant lui pour aller se réfugier dans un petit trou caché par une feuille.

"Ça c'est la maison de Clochette" Expliqua Peter "Évite d'y aller sauf en cas d'extreme urgence, elle est extrêmement susceptible" Clochette, puisque c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelait, sorti la tête de son trou et tira la langue à Peter. "Tu vois ? Bon allez moi je vais me coucher, trouve toi un endroit confortable où passer la nuit" dit Peter en se dirigeant vers ce qui semblait être un trône en bois. Jack lui obéit de bon coeur et trouva le sommeil sans le moindre effort.

Le lendemain, Jack et Peter sortirent de l'Arbre du Pendu pour aller explorer l'île. Peter lui montra la Réserve des Indiens, la Lagune aux Sirènes, qui d'ailleurs semblaient apprécier Jack, et le Rocher du Crâne. Puis Jack aperçut un navire tout proche. Il en fit part à Peter :

"Oh ça c'est le Jolly Roger et son vieux poisson pourri de capitaine. Il s'est mis en tête de me capturer depuis que j'ai jeté sa main au crocodile" lui dit-il. Jack était fasciné par ce navire, c'était tout ce qu'il manquait à cette île pour être parfaite.

"Allons voir de plus près" dit Jack.

"D'accord" Et il volèrent en direction du navire.

Jack entendit le bruit avant de voir le boulet de canon qui venait d'être tiré sur eux et il l'évita de peu.

"Vilain garnement ! Je t'aurais un jour, même si je dois y passer ma vie !" Résonna une voie en provenance du navire.

"Ça jamais Crochet !" Répondit Peter, puis se tournant vers Jack "Vient on va s'approcher pour te présenter" Peter avait l'air aux anges mais Jack n'était plus très sûr de vouloir y aller. Il suivit néanmoins Peter en direction du Jolly Roger.

"Qui est ce morveux que tu traines avec toi, nabot ?" Ragea Crochet.

"Ben soit pas timide, répond lui !" Dit Peter.

"Jack" puis pris d'un élan de courage il ajouta "vieux poisson pourri !" Peter ricana tandis que le pirate bouillonnait de rage telle une théière trop chaude prête à exploser. Puis soudain il se calma et Jack eu presque l'impression qu'une lanterne venait de s'allumer au dessus de sa tête. D'une voix douce il lui dit :

"Jack ? Jack comment ? Allons ne soit pas timide mon garçon" Jack ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait toujours été Jack un point c'est tout. Comme il ne considérait pas le gardien du Code comme son vrai père il n'aurait jamais pensé à prendre son nom. Puis une idée lui vint : il était là à flotter dans les airs tel un oiseau après tout.

"Jack Sparrow".

"Eh bien Jack Sparrow, tu m'as tout l'air d'un garçon intelligent, je suis sûr que tu préfèrera t'allier à moi plutôt qu'à ce... Garçon... Il n'en vaut pas la peine. J'ai tellement plus à t'offrir et je suis sur que tu es un homme de la mer" Crochet paraissait si sur de lui, comment avait-il deviné ? Le regard pesant de Peter le poussa à répondre :

"Non merci l'ami je suis très bien où je suis" Puis Peter et lui tournèrent les talons et s'en allèrent.

* * *

><p>"Salut Crochet" lança Jack lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau.<p>

"On se connait ?" S'étonna celui-ci.

"Oh oui. Jack Sparrow. Tu te rappelles ? Le Pays Imaginaire, c'est là que tu m'as trahi" Un éclair passa dans les yeux de Crochet :

"Oh Jack, tu as changé. Tu es devenu un homme. Mais je savais que tu deviendrais un pirate, comme ton père, je l'ai toujours su"

"Laisse Teague en dehors de ça. Je dois avouer que j'ai longtemps espérer que tu refasses surface... Pour avoir le plaisir de te tuer moi-même" Jack sorti son épée, se jeta sur lui et le combat s'engagea.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Jack s'était installé au Pays Imaginaire. Enfin, il n'en était pas très sûr. Le temps s'écoulait d'une manière très étrange sur cette île et les jours se succédaient et se ressemblait tous mais Jack était enfin libre, libre de faire tout ce qu'il voulait, libéré de Teague. Il avait enfin trouvé son bonheur mais il lui manquait quelque chose...<p>

Jack et Peter n'avait pas revu Crochet depuis la dernière fois et Jack se posait beaucoup de questions sur le vieux pirate. Que faisait-il là, loin de tout port et tout navire à embusquer ? Pourquoi s'était-il montré si gentil envers lui ? Et que c'était-il passé entre lui et Peter pour que ce dernier en arrive à lui coupé la main ?

Jack se décida enfin à demander plus de renseignement sur le capitaine du Jolly Roger à Peter. Il ne l'avait pas osé avant car il suspectait Peter de penser qu'il allait rejoindre l'équipage du pirate.

"Oh tu sais Jack, en fait on s'est toujours battu avec Crochet et un jour j'ai juste voulu lui faire une blague en lui coupant la main pour la donnée au crocodile. Ahah si tu avais vu sa tête ce jour là ! Et le plus drôle c'est que depuis ce bon vieux crocodile le pourchasse jour et nuit pour aller finir son diner !"

Peter semblait si fier de lui mais Jack ne le comprenait pas. Bien sûr il n'était pas choqué que Peter ait fait une telle chose. En grandissant à la Baie des Naufragés il avait déjà vu bien pire. Mais il ne comprenait pas comment un garçon comme Peter pouvait couper la main d'un homme par simple amusement !

"Et du coup il reste là pour se venger de la perte de sa main. Mais il ferait mieux de repartir d'où il vient parce qu'il n'y arrivera jamais ce vieux poisson pourri !" Continua Peter

"Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il est venu ici la première fois ?" Demanda Jack

"Aucune idée. Enfin si, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était venu ici à la recherche d'un trésor mais il ne l'a jamais trouvé" Un trésor ? Jack commençait à vraiment s'intéresser à la question.

"Quel genre de trésor ?"

"Rha mais j'en sais rien moi ! Bon aller assez papoter ! Il est tard, moi je vais me coucher" Sur un hochement de tête il s'éloigna. Jack quant à lui ne se sentait pas d'humeur à dormir.

Il sorti donc faire un tour. Il se promena jusqu'à la plage en face du Rocher du Crâne puis se senti d'humeur à aller nager pour allez explorer la grotte de ce rocher. Jack était un très bon nageur, pourtant il n'avait jamais appris. C'était naturel chez lui. Un Seigneur pirate et ami de son père lui avait un jour dit :

"Tu as ça dans le sang petit. Tu as un grand destin devant toi en mer" Et en Effet Jack se sentait très attiré par l'océan c'était tout ce que son être désirait. Il rêvait de passer sa vie à écumer les océans.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Jack réalisa qu'il était arrivé à l'entrée de la Grotte du Trépassé. Il escalada alors les rochers et alla s'allonger contre les pierres. Ce n'était pas très confortable mais cela convenait parfaitement à Jack. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par le sommeil.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla il sentit un regard pesant sur lui : quelqu'un l'observait. Il ouvrit alors les yeux pour trouver le capitaine Crochet à son chevet.

"Eh bien, eh bien. Regardez-moi ça ne serait-ce pas le petit Jack ? Bien dormi mon garçon ?" Jack était sur ses gardes. Que faisait-il là ? Et était-il aussi seul qu'il semblait ?

"Allons ne soit pas si timide je ne vais pas te manger" Continua Crochet

"Que faites-vous là ?" Le regard de Jack était noir, il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de montrer à son adversaire qu'il était courageux.

"Ah mon garçon on dirait que toi et moi on a le même itinéraire de promenade nocturne" Crochet tenta un sourire. "Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose que nous avons en commun je me trompe ?"

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?" Décidément Jack ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir avec cet homme. Il était vraiment lunatique, un jour il semblait vouloir le tuer et le lendemain il leur trouvait des points communs.

"Oh allons Jack j'ai bien vu comment tu regardais mon navire ! Tu n'es pas comme Peter tu as des buts dans la vie ! Tu cherches la richesse, la gloire et le pouvoir, pas vrai ?" Jack avait l'impression que le pirate le transperçait d'un rayon laser, c'était vraiment une impression très désagréable.

"Peut-être" Répondit-il

"Et j'espère que tu sais que tu n'auras jamais rien de tout ça sur cette île ? Par contre moi je pourrais t'offrir tout ça"

"Vous ?" Jack ne savait plus quoi dire.

"Oui il me faudra juste un petit quelque chose en échange et après je te promets une place de choix parmi mon équipage sur les cinq océans" Jack écoutait attentivement.

"Où étais-tu ?" Demanda Peter

"J'ai été me promener et je me suis endormi en route" Peter paraissait surpris

"Bon allez je m'ennui ici et si on allait rendre visite aux sirènes ?" Proposa Peter.

Et ils s'envolèrent tous les deux en direction de la Lagune aux Sirènes.


	3. Pirate !

Peter et Jack étaient au feu de camp des Indiens ce soir-là. Peter s'amusait comme un fou à danser avec Lili la Tigresse mais Jack était assis tout seul dans un coin, perdu dans ses pensées.

"_Tout ce que je te demande en échange d'une place sur mon navire c'est une promenade" lui avait dit Crochet le matin même. "Je veux seulement que tu me conduise à la cachette de Peter_" puis, quand Jack lui avait demandé pourquoi, Crochet avait regardé son crochet d'un air sombre avant de répondre : "_Disons que nous avons un différent et que j'aimerais bien le régler avant de quitter cet endroit. Ne t'inquiètes pas ce sera pas bien méchant. Alors c'est d'accord ? Retrouve-moi ici demain lorsque le soleil sera aux trois quarts de sa route dans le ciel et nous irons voir Peter avant de mettre les voiles_".

Jack se répétait cette conversation en boucle dans sa tête. Pouvait-il trahir le seul ami qu'il ait jamais eu, celui qui l'a aidé à s'émanciper de Teague ? Pouvait-il le livrer à Crochet pour satisfaire ses seuls intérêts ? Ou devait-il renoncer à son rêve d'aventure ? Cette pensée le fit frémir. Il ne pouvait pas renoncer à ça, il le savait mais la vraie question était : pourrait-il vivre en sachant qu'il avait trahi Peter ? Jack soupira, oui il pensait qu'il le pouvait. Soudain, une petite voix résonna dans son esprit : "_Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Teague. Pirate !_"

Jack se rendit dans la grotte du trépassé à l'heure indiquée par Crochet. Celui-ci le gratifia de son plus beau sourire. Puis il s'en allèrent tout deux en direction des Montagnes Maléfiques. C'était un détour pour aller à l'Arbre du Pendu mais Jack voulait avoir le temps de s'assurer qu'aucun des membres de l'équipage de Crochet ne les suivaient, ce dont il doutait.

Au bout de quelques centaines de mètres, un craquement de branche vint confirmer les soupçons de Jack.

"_Vous avez besoin de combien de vos hommes pour attraper un garçon de tout juste 13 ans ?_" Lâcha Jack. Un éclair de fureur passa dans les yeux de Crochet mais il conserva son calme lorsqu'il répondit :

"_Je suis un homme prévoyant vois-tu. Ce... Garçon, comme tu dis, nous a déjà échapper en volant, je veux être sur que ça ne se reproduise pas cette fois-ci. On est bientôt arrivés ? J'ai l'impression qu'on tourne en rond, tu es sûr de savoir où tu vas mon garçon ?_"

"_Bien sûr_" lâcha Jack avec un sourire forcé. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Jack fit signe au pirate de rester en arrière pendant qu'il s'avançait :

"_Peter ? Viens voir j'ai quelque chose à te montrer l'ami_". Puis il recula et compta dans sa tête : 3... 2... 1...

* * *

><p>Jack se jeta sur Crochet il était maintenant plus grand et au moins aussi fort que lui mais Crochet avait reçu une éducation aristocratique et avait par conséquent suivi de nombreux cours d'escrime pendant son enfance. Jack se sentit rapidement en difficulté, il parait chaque coup de justesse et s'épuisait de plus en plus.<p>

Ils se trouvaient tous les deux sur un navire marchand fraichement allégé de tous ses biens par Crochet et le Jolly Roger. Jack s'y était introduit dans l'espoir de revoir un vieil ami du temps où il travaillait pour la Compagnie des Indes Orientales après qu'il ait entendu une rumeur sur le fait qu'il s'y trouve. Mais celui-ci était malencontreusement mort à la suite d'une grippe qui avait décimé l'équipage du Flying Cloud quelques mois auparavant.

L'équipage, alerté par les coups de sabres répétitifs du combat s'était attroupé sur le pont et regardait le combat avec admiration. Soudain Crochet feinta un coup au niveau de l'épaule droite de Jack pour le désarmer. Le sabre de Jack alla se planter sur le pont du navire et Crochet tint en joue son adversaire.

"_Tu as fait des progrès petit, je dois le reconnaitre. Mais tu es encore loin de pouvoir me battre. Peut-être que si tu m'avais laissé t'apprendre..._" Crochet marqua une pause puis : "_Mettez-le à fond de cale sur le Jolly Roger_" Jack lui lança un regard noir tandis que deux pirates s'approchaient de lui pour l'escorter.

* * *

><p>3... 2... 1...<p>

Tandis que le pirate s'apprêtait à bondir, Peter bondit de derrière Crochet et baissa son chapeau devant ses yeux.

"_Rhaa mais qu'est ce que... ?_" Ragea celui-ci.

"_Je te l'avais dit Crochet : tu ne gagneras jamais !_" Ria Peter. Sur ce, il le poussa de toutes ses forces. Crochet trébucha dans un réseau de fines racines dans lesquelles, -non sans l'aide de Peter- il se fit retenir prisonnier. L'équipage du Jolly Roger était sorti de sa cachette et regardait son vieux capitaine d'un air ahuris.

"_Mais venez m'aider bande de larves inutiles !_" Hurla ce même capitaine. Ils sortirent donc de leur torpeur et allèrent lui porter secours. "_Je dois tout de même te remercier Jack, grâce à toi j'ai trouvé la cachette de Peter_" dit Crochet d'un air narquois en se relevant et en regardant Peter d'un air de 'ça fait mal de se faire trahir hein ?'

"_Ah, à ce propos..._" Commença Jack "_Ce n'est pas exactement ici que se trouve la cachette_" Crochet se tourna immédiatement vers lui

"_Quoi ? Comment ça 'pas exactement' ?_" Il regarda successivement Jack qui haussa les épaules puis Peter qui le regarda d'un air de 'oui je pense que ça dois faire mal mais je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour le savoir'. L'étincelle de rage des yeux du pirate se ralluma et tandis qu'il se ruait sur les deux garçons, ceux-ci s'envolèrent en riant pendant que l'équipage regardait la scène comme on regarde un match de tennis.

* * *

><p>Après deux jours passés à fond de cale avec des biscuits secs et de l'eau, Crochet vint rendre visite à Sparrow.<p>

"_Qu'est ce que tu vas faire de moi ?_" Se renseigna Jack alors qu'il approchait.

"_Toi et moi nous allons rendre visite à un de nos amis communs qui sera, j'en suis sur, plus que ravi de te revoir après tout ce temps_". Jack fit une de ses légendaires grimaces.

"_Je ne suis pas sur de survivre à une visite à un de mes vieux amis_" cracha t-il.

"_Eh bien voilà ta chance de savoir si c'est le cas_" Puis Crochet tourna les talons et retourna à ses obligations.

Cela faisait maintenant environ trois semaines que Jack et Peter s'étaient rencontrés. Ils étaient maintenant devenus inséparables. De plus, Jack s'entendait bien avec Clochette depuis qu'il avait appris à la comprendre. Aujourd'hui Peter avait prévu d'aller narguer Crochet, un jeu pour lequel il semblait avoir des prédispositions certaines. Il avait tout prévu : cette journée allait être épique. En effet, Peter avait enfin trouvé ce fabuleux trésor pour lequel Crochet était venu au début et il allait aller l'apporter sous le nez des pirates pour pouvoir avoir le plaisir sadique de le leur retirer ensuite. Lorsqu'il exposa son plan à Jack celui-ci semblait réticent à cette idée pour une raison que ne pouvait s'expliquer Peter. Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit puis annonça le départ : il avait assez attendu pour la journée.

Jack et Peter s'envolèrent donc en direction du Jolly Roger avec le trésor.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce chapitre j'espère que ça vous a plus.<p>

Merci pour la review, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Contente que tu aimes :) et désolée d'avoir mis un mois à poster ce nouveau chapitre mais avec mon bac blanc j'ai été un peu débordée :$

Enfin voilà tout ça pour te dire merci :), à plus !


	4. Adieu au pays Imaginaire

Sparrow senti du fond de sa cale du Jolly Roger que le navire avait jeté l'ancre après un voyage mouvementé. Un bruit de clefs retentit alors, tandis qu'un des pirates venait l'escorter sur le pont.

"_Mon garçon j'ai grand besoin de toi. Vois-tu depuis tout ce temps je cherche encore à localiser la cachette de Peter et il se trouve que tu sais où elle est..._" Susurra Crochet

"_Et en échange j'imagine que tu offres de ne pas me livrer à "notre ami commun" ?" Lâcha Jack. Il soupira, "Et que tu me ramènera aux Caraïbes, sain et sauf_"

"_Tu en a ma parole fiston_" Répondit Crochet en levant une main comme pour prêter serment

"_Bien._" Souffla Sparrow

* * *

><p>Crochet avait repéré les deux garnements bien avant qu'ils ne se posent sur son navire mais il feint tout de même la surprise. Il fut néanmoins réellement surpris lorsqu'il découvrit le trésor.<p>

"_Alors c'était vrai ?!_" S'étonna-t-il. Il n'était pas venu sur cette île maudite pour rien en fin de compte, et il allait bientôt rentrer chez lui, en Angleterre, où il mènerait enfin la vie royale qui aurait dû être la sienne si seulement son père ne l'avait pas renié au moment où il a décidé de s'engager dans la royale navy. Finalement tout ça l'avait conduis à devenir pirate, mais pour un temps seulement, le temps de devenir riche !

"_Eh Crochet ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé bien caché dans les Montagnes Maléfiques. Il te plait ?_" Nargua Peter

"_Beaucoup je dois dire ! Et je supposes que tu es venu me l'apporter en échange de mon départ définitif de cette île, n'est ce pas ?_" Le ton du capitaine, doux au départ, se faisait de plus en plus menaçant au fur à mesure qu'il parlait

"_Ah la parole d'un pirate ! Je ne pourrais jamais en être sur ! Il va falloir arriver à me convaincre si tu veux ce trésor_" Ricana Peter

Ah ce maudit gamin, Crochet se jura que lorsqu'il le capturerait il lui couperait la langue ! Mais il eu soudain une idée, un vague souvenir qui lui revint en mémoire :

"_Dit-moi Jack, mon garçon, d'où m'as tu dis que tu venais déjà ?_" Jack fronça les sourcils, sur ses gardes. Il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Peter lâcha :

"_Qu'est-ce ça peut bien te faire ?_"

"_Simple question de curiosité,_" commença Crochet, "A_u vu de ton bronzage je dirais d'une des colonies du Nouveau Monde, mais tes vêtements... Tes vêtements ne sont pas ceux d'un aristocrate. Pourtant je pense que tu as reçu une éducation, tu sais lire n'est-ce pas ?_" Jack hocha la tête. Crochet feint l'expression de quelqu'un qui réfléchit. "_Oui, tu dois être le fils d'un capitaine pirate... Ça me revient maintenant, tu es le fils d'Edward Teague ! Ah, ce bon vieux Edward_"

Jack se figea, il connaissait Teague. Comment diable avait-il deviné qu'il était son fils ? Coupant court à ses réflexion et particulièrement fier de son effet Crochet lança :

"_J'imagine qu'il m'offrira une bonne récompense pour lui avoir révélé l'emplacement d'un trésor de cette importance et, bien sur, le moyen de s'en emparer..._"

Non ! Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Si Teague venait ici, non seulement il serait forcé de rentrer chez lui mais en plus le Gardien et ses maudits pirates détruiraient probablement l'île ! Il devait empêcher cela. Il se jeta sur le trésor mais Peter, qui compris son intention à temps s'en empara aussi, puis Crochet et enfin tout l'équipage se joignit à cette joyeuse bagarre. Tandis qu'ils luttaient entre eux, le plat-bord du navire se rapprochait de plus en plus. Finalement Peter tenta de s'envoler ce qui fit basculer plusieurs des marins à la mer... Suivit du trésor, dont le contenu se déversa dans les profondeurs de l'océan.

Peter le regarda couler lentement. D'un côté, c'était un moyen comme un autre d'empêcher les pirates de s'en emparer. Crochet profita du moment pour l'assommer.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Peter était ligoté à l'ancre du navire, en suspension au dessus du pont. Jack s'approcha alors, suivit de Crochet et des autres. Mais son ami semblait différent, comme résigné.

"_Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?_" Demanda Peter

"_Pete, je suis désolé mais j'ai rejoint l'équipage de Crochet, je ne peux pas le laisser me ramener à Shipwreck Cove._" Commença Jack. "_Mais pour leur prouver ma loyauté je dois faire descendre cette ancre, adieu l'ami_" Tout ce passa très vite, avant même qu'il est eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Jack avait détaché la corde qui maintenait l'ancre en suspension et Peter sombrait déjà au fond de l'océan.

Il paniqua et se débâtit dans tous les sens. Alors qu'il commençait à perdre espoir, ses liens se défirent. Peter parvint donc à se dégager et à remonter à la surface. Il s'attendait alors à trouver le Jolly Roger et s'apprêtait déjà à essuyé une vaine tentative de Crochet pour le capturer à nouveau mais lorsqu'il s'éleva au dessus de l'eau il ne vit pas le navire, il avait disparu. Le garçon était fou de rage : son ami l'avait trahi et n'avait pas semblé éprouver le moindre remord ! Comment avait-il osé lui faire ça à lui, Peter Pan ? Peter se jura alors que s'il recroisait un jour ce traître il le lui ferait payer très cher.

Pan passa les mois qui suivirent au pays Imaginaire à ruminer sa vengeance. Il reprenait néanmoins goût à la vie et il lui arrivait parfois de recommencer à rire avec Clochette comme au bon vieux temps.

Un soir qu'ils étaient allongés tout deux sur la plage, Peter vit une ombre s'abattre sur l'île : le Jolly Roger venait de faire son retour au pays Imaginaire. Il s'envola immédiatement en direction du navire, à la recherche de Jack mais ne le trouva pas.

"_Tu cherches quelque chose, petit ?_" Lança Crochet derrière lui. Peter pivota sur ses talons et recula de quelques pas.

"_Où est-il ?_" Dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

"_Qui ? Ce vieux Jacky ? Il s'est finalement rendu compte que sa vie d'avant lui manquait et il est retourné vivre chez son père. La vraie question est plutôt : toi, que fais-tu ici_ _?_" Répondit le capitaine

Peter n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Après avoir essayé de le tuer pour ne pas rentrer à Shipwreck Cove, Jack y était finalement retourné de son propre chef. Cette seule pensée suffit à animé une telle rage en lui qu'il pensait ne jamais pouvoir s'en débarrasser.


End file.
